The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Exemplary manipulations include controlling display of application windows that overlap each other when displayed, in order to bring the desired application window to the foreground. A user may need to perform such manipulations in any user interface where application windows from any number of applications are displayed.
But existing methods for controlling display of application windows are tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.